Conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) Nebraska Department of Agriculture Application for Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number- RFA-FD-12-007 Project Summary The Nebraska Department of Agriculture (NDA), Food Safety and Consumer Protection (FSCP), would like to apply for Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number RFA-FD-12-007 to assist NDA in achieving compliance with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). NDA is eligible for this FOA due to our participation in FDA contract #HHSF223200940012C. MFRPS standards compliance in Nebraska will allow us to participate in a National Integrated Food Safety System and comply with various facets of the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA). Our participation in this process will further federal-state cooperation and ultimately result in reducing foodborne illness hazards in Nebraska-based food manufacturers. To accomplish this goal, a Program Coordinator (Agriculture Program Specialist) is needed to facilitate and implement the process. Another key acquisition will be the USAFoodSafety software which will greatly facilitate compliance with MFRPS standards. L:\ADM\For Dirk\GRANT\NDA-MFRPS Standards-Project Summary_041212.doc